Vile Pearl
Origins Silana Chereen was suffering from severe depression due to her family being murdered two years ago. The authorities quickly dismissed the case and investigations as they stated that there were absolutely no leads they could follow up on. She had an empty void inside her heart and soul and even the love of her life abandoned her, which left her even more devastated. After coming to the conclusion, that her life is over, she decided to end it in a noble way, by helping humanity advance a scientific frontier where volunteers and test subjects were hard to find. The one that seemed most interesting for her (for obvious reasons) was time travel and teleportation, so she volunteered as a test subject for the first-ever human teleportation experiment. The extremely high mortality chance didn't seem to phase her at all as she thought she already had no will to live anymore. Unfortunately for many, but not for her, the experiment didn't go as planned and although they succeeded in defragmenting her body she was stuck in a loophole in time and space. For a brief period she was able to see in four dimensions, unveiling secrets to humanity that others couldn't even dream of, including the secrets around her family's death. She immediately knew it was a staged act to dethrone her wealthy family out of business. She immediately felt uncontrolled rage and anger and didn't even care where she had ended up being. As that brief revelation ended and she came to her senses, she found herself to be in a desolate, vile place known as VA12, a small planet in the Viridium System, where she was taken as a special interest pet and later accepted as an equal, after showing much potential in her held anger and thirst for revenge. She became 'Vile Pearl', an unforgiving and remorseless succubus. While back on Earth, everyone thought the experiment was a fail and they had already reported her dead due to malfunction, she had already woven the entire plan on her revenge against humanity. Tipping the Scales Sent by Nightmare, Vile Pearl met with ZeroCage for the first time and tells him a number of lies to get him sidelined from his current ideas, promising him unimaginable power. Reluctant at first at the promises of power and more interested in her beauty and her humanity, her origins, Zero wanted to get to know her better and she fed him a lot of information. Zero was intrigued how she knew about Nightmare and the Viridium System and wanted to know more. She said all the power he can hope to have is already within reach and it is his responsibility to detect where it is and claim it. Twisted Fate (Part 1) Vile Pearl continued to gain Zero's trust, while Nightmare was setting his big evil plan in motion. She revealed truths about Zero's past, his origins, hidden conversations and footage of humans, showing resentment and not willing to accept ZeroCage, because he's not one of them. He had enough after she showed footage of the United Nations president hours before ZeroCage saved him that he doesn't trust him. Dazed by her beauty, his clouded judgment got the best of him, he became furious and set course for an ongoing United Nations health-care debate, where he surprised everyone with his sudden appearance. At first, most people was happy to see him, the president of the UN acknowledged him, but without any mercy, ZeroCage drew his blades and killed the president in front of hundreds of cameras and a billions of viewers. He took some more casualties along the way in his retreat. The only words he said during the infiltration were "No more!" in a deep, grim voice. He returned to his hideout, hid in the shadows and began waiting. After a day in silence and waiting, Shaw entered cautiously, completely unarmed. He knew Zero was there somewhere, but he couldn't see him. He asked many questions and said many times that this isn't who ZeroCage was and that he believes there is a reason for all this and they can deal with it, together, like they always had. ZeroCage finally revealed himself, still covered in blood. The two talked briefly and ZeroCage explained that he no longer had any interest in helping the humans and is set on a new path - a path that doesn't care if they accept them or not, a path that will make him the ruler of the entire galaxy, not just Rei. Vile Pearl had full access to ZeroCage, because T.1.W. was on PR fire and government was even considering locking up many of the heroes in a prison, so none of the heroes had time to reach out to ZeroCage, they were too busy defending their freedom. Twisted Fate (Part 2) After spending a lot of time with ZeroCage, Vile Pearl had seduced him to the point of no return and had his complete trust. Knowing he's completely dazed by her and will do whatever she told him to, she explained that he needs to let her know where Arc Templar is hiding. Zero was very puzzled, because he knows the heroes saved Arc Templar and Arc Charger. She explained that the power he can obtain from killing the Remnants of the Big Bang can be more than he's ever dreamt about, but he's still conflicted, because he knows it's wrong. Finally, he submits and tells her where they are hidden - at Saturn's Moon, Europa. He adds that they don't need to rush it as they have all the time in the world and should spend some time together, before they make their decision. But Vile Pearl says she's sorry, but the decision is already made, then she steps back and some dark energy portal is created. Suddenly, Nightmare appears out of nowhere and Necrond follows from the shadows. ZeroCage knew exactly who he was, as they've met before and was extremely confused what was going on. Nightmare congratulated Vile Pearl on a job well done. He made fun of ZeroCage for being a fool and easily manipulated. He introduced him to her real identity and his favorite human pet - Vile Pearl, telling him she's a master of the manipulation and brainwash and that like it or not, ZeroCage is now one of them. Disgusted, Zero said he'll never join them and Nightmare replied by saying that he'll then die a noble death, giving Vile Pearl orders to kill him. Zero laid there, defenseless, on his knees, he didn't even want to fight, he was just waiting for it all to end. Vile Pearl started approaching him, she was very confused and didn't really want to do it. She asked him to join them or she will have no choice. Zero looked up and asked her if it was all a brainwash, a manipulation. With tears in her eyes, Vile Pearl said yes, it was just a brainwash. Zero then got his head facing the floor again, threw one of his blades in front of her legs and said "Finish it!". Nightmare and Necrond were looking with an evil, sadistic smirk as that was happening. But Vile Pearl took too long to do, so Nightmare ordered her to do it now or there will be consequences. As she started charging up her vortex energy a huge blast came her way. She stopped it and tried to find where it came from, but the second blast hit her, knocking her way back. It was Trickburst's bazooka as the Earth's heroes made their way in. A fight breaks out, but Nightmare is unscathed. Necrond smiled, because there was a challenge for him and raised his oblivion ghosts and made them attack the heroes. Shaw came to Zero's aid, saying he put a tracking device on him, when they talked and that he'll never abandon him, because they are friends. The knocked back Vile Pearl grabbed onto Nightmare's leg so she can rebalance herself. But whoever she touches, she can feel the feelings and read the thoughts of that creature. And she saw Nightmare's thoughts and plans and was shocked and surprised, in a very bad way. She immediately asked him why is he thinking what he's thinking. It was revealed that Nightmare's plans weren't to absorb Arc Templar's energy, as he was already more powerful than him. His plan was to trigger the energy contained within Arc Templar, so he can create another big bang - wiping the galaxy and probably much more, everyone including himself in a big bang explosion, set off by the energies of the primordial remnant that he now knows the location of - Arc Templar. Vile Pearl didn't like the idea at all and argued with Nightmare and asked why is he doing all of this and that this was never the plan and he ordered her to stay silent or he will make her skin boil. She attempts to say one more word, but he knocks her down unconscious with a snap of his fingers. ZeroCage sees that, takes his blades and stands up. He tells the heroes not to approach Nightmare as he's extremely dangerous and only fight the undead warriors that Necrond is summoning. Zero asks Kianna for a shield to cover him and he jumps to strike Necrond, while he's summoning and he strikes him down. However, it's revealed that this was merely an illusion, set by Gaius, who revealed himself as well and starts creating swords of dark energy and sending them at the heroes. Nobody knew who he was, except that he was an enemy. Kianna and Ivory tried their best to protect their heroes and Icetrigger helped with creating Ice walls, as the other heroes fired away with their weapons and abilities at the enemies. ZeroCage challenged Nightmare, but even with the helps and shields, Nightmare was not having any difficulties. As he saw that Gaius's dark energy wasn't doing anything, he said he had potential, but he's too weak now. Then, he took control of all the dark energy blades Gaius had and sent them towards ZeroCage. He knew that he was his biggest threat there and nobody else can even hope to challenge his powers and reasoned if he killed ZeroCage first - he can proceed with his mission without being stopped. Zero deflected all of the blades, except one that knocked off. Zero didn't see there was a blade behind him that was coming back to strike as he was rising up. Kianna was distracted doing other things in the battle, but Vile Pearl threw herself in his way to protect him, the sword going straight through her chest, piercing her to the ground. ZeroCage became mortified, speechless as he rushed to her in a desperate attempt to save her. Kianna and Ivory followed and tried their best magic, but it wasn't going to be enough to save her, they could only ease her pain. She looked at Zero and extended her hands to him. He grabbed her tiny hands with his 1 hand and she said that it wasn't fake, it wasn't brainwash and she truly had feelings for him. She thought that if ZeroCage absorbed Arc Templar's powers they can break free from Nightmare's control and live together happy. But she admits being a fool and actually she was the one being manipulated the whole time. Zero asked her to not worry, as it wasn't her fault. Ivory explained that there's very little more she can do, because it wasn't a physical blade but a dark energy substance that she couldn't control or heal. Vile Pearl said they have a chance to stop him and they shouldn't give up and addressing ZeroCage as "my love", asked for forgiveness and to promise her that he'll keep fighting. He promised her, kissing her hands as she drew her final breath. Nightmare smiled, saying that she died a noble death and that now that she's dead, there's nothing the heroes can do to stop him. He tried to teleport away, but some blades and swords were sent at him, striking him unexpectedly. They only scratched him, but enough to cancel his teleportation. He was intrigued by who dared to challenge him as 5 he saw human figures appeared in the darkness. art_vilepearl1.jpg|Vile Pearl art_zerovile.jpg|ZeroCage holding Vile Pearl in his arms early_vilepearl1.jpg|Early Sketch of Silana *All life on Earth is a masquarade, a puppet show and I just happen to be in a position to pull the strings. *C'est toi que je vais contrôler. *I have transcended the humans, I am beyond life and death and beyond love and hate. *Je vais tout contrôler! *To think of it, I once wanted to help those poorly evolved beings. *Adieu, ma chérie. *I can be the hand of faith that this world sorely needs. *It wasn't all false. *#032 - Tipping the Scales *#033 - Twisted Fate Part 1 *#034 - Twisted Fate Part 2 *#035 - Armageddon Part 1 *One of the revealing things she saw while she was stuck in spacetime was the conspiracy against her family's lives by her own boyfriend and his treacherous family. They decided to keep her alive as they thought she was harmless and without her family's support and because of the nature of the setup, she'll never find out what truly happened. *Vile Pearl mends her broken heart by damaging others and takes extreme pleasure in it. *She has a hidden rare glowing aura which is only visible when she's most ferocious. *Her ultimate lets her fly and place mind vortexes everywhere, which bounce off all lightnings she casts, so if executed skillfully she combo on her own. Category:Characters Category:Hybrid